


It's Cold Out Here

by notroanagain



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1950s, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, i love it, no fujoshis allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notroanagain/pseuds/notroanagain
Summary: Stevenson Randle is quite tired of having these thoughts about his best friend. He'd do anything to get ride of them, thank you very much. Doesn't do him much good thinking like that, anyway. Besides, what friend of his would be gay?
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	It's Cold Out Here

“Man, you ever thought about moving away one day?” 

Sitting on the roof of the Curtis house and sharing a joint isn’t exactly how Steve Randle had predicted his night would go down, but to be fair, he doesn’t predict most things. He just goes with whatever comes his way. He’ll still complain, sure, but he likes to think he’s pretty easy-going. A certain fourteen year old might disagree with him, but fourteen year olds are stupid. At least, that’s what Steve thinks. “Nah.” He looks up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle. They seem so far away. “I got everything I need here. What good would moving away do?” 

Soda shrugs. It’s a trait in the Curtis family to be dissatisfied, he thinks. He knows Darry wishes he’d stayed in college. And he’s talked to Pony about moving before. “I guess I just get tired of livin’ in this house sometimes. My brothers, they’re always going at each other's necks. I just want a break sometimes, y’know? Tired of all that fighting. And not the fun kind of fighting, either.” He frowns, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. “When I was thirteen, I used to dream about hoppin’ on Mickey and gallopin’ off into the sunset.” He laughs softly. “Never did get to do that, though.” 

The two boys are quiet for a while, just staring up at the sky. It’s not often they’ll be together and not wrestling or trying to get under the other’s skin. Not in a rival way, they just like to screw around with each other. They’re close enough to do that, anyway.   
  
“Man, it’s cold out here. Let’s go inside,” Steve says, sitting up and moving to slide down the roof and through the window. They’d climbed up from the living room window, after spending nearly an hour trying to pry open the old thing. Darry would’ve had their head if he knew, because they definitely broke some of the wall when they finally got it open. Steve creeps over to the couch, flopping down on it. “If Darry asks, I just crashed here.” He says, yawning into his hand. Soda smiles at his friend. “Yeah, I’ll tell ‘em that. I’ll say, ‘huh? What? Steve? Naw, he didn’t break the window. We did that together.’” Soda laughs, and Steve throws a pillow at him. “Man, shut up! I don’t want Darry mad at me again, last that happened, I had a nasty bruise for weeks.” He huffs. 

“Scoot over.” Soda waves his hand, and Steve sits up, leaning against the corner of the couch. “Pony’s been snorin’ all week ‘cause of that cold he’s got. I can hardly sleep like that,” He whines, dropping down on the couch and resting his head in Steve’s lap. Steve’s hand drops down, his fingers curling gently in Soda’s hair. God, his hair is so perfect.

_ Steve, shut the hell up and stop thinkin’ like that about your friend. _

“I dunno why y’all can’t just get two different beds. Ain’t he getting a bit old to sleep with you, still?” Steve asks, and Soda snorts, his eyes half-lidded. He’s about to doze off. “Man, we can’t afford.. Two more beds, are you crazy?” 

“Just cut the double you have in half. There you go,” Steve answers with a yawn, tilting his head back against the couch cushions. Soda laughs softly, and that’s the last thing Steve hears before he passes out. He’d forgotten how exhausted he was. Hanging out with Soda just wakes him up, apparently.

_ Damn it, Steve. You’d better stop thinking like that if you got any sense in that head of yours. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
